


Carry On Countdown 2019

by bazypitchandsimonsnow (ChessPargeter)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Failed BDSM, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessPargeter/pseuds/bazypitchandsimonsnow
Summary: Fics for the Carry On Countdown 2019
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Sun/Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fairytale come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my peeps. I did not plan on doing the countdown at all, but then I was hit with inspiration and wrote this short thing. So I guess I have one prompt down lol. I may do other ones, depending on school, work, and my health, but no guarantees. And I am still working on requests, but those are obviously longer and these I can finish quickly, so don't worry, those are not abandoned. Hope you guys like this one!

Once upon a time, the moon fell in love with the sun.

How could one not love the sun? It shone so brightly, basking the earth in its heat and light. The ever burning ball of fire that brought life to all those around it. A star that planets literally revolved around its pull was so strong.

The moon, who saw itself as so small and insignificant, was in constant awe of the great sun. The moon wished so deeply to be near the sun, even touch it if fate deemed it worthy. But the beautiful star was so far away. Lightyears upon lightyears sat between them. Though through no fault of their own, it was impossible to bridge the divide. There was no chance the moon could ever truly be with its beloved sun.

So the lovesick moon took what it could get. It watched the sun from afar, gazing upon its light whenever possible. It bathed in the sun’s distant warmth when its rotation moved right, enjoying the warmth as it spun closer, and dreaming of that comfort as it turned away. The moon dreamed of a world where it and the sun were not so far away. Where they were not forced to live apart.

If the moon was lucky, if fate decided to be kind for once, the planets would perfectly align, and the moon would sit right in front of the sun. For just a few minutes, the moon got to have all the sun’s beauty to itself. It got to stare at the sun without shame. It got to pretend for a few moments that sun could love it back. That they could be together no matter what the universe said.

But those moments only lasted so long. Too soon, the moon’s inevitable orbit made it move, and the sun was out of its reach once more. The poor moon was left only with the dreams of true love once more.

The moon was sure it was impossible, that the sun could never want it with equal desperation. But sometimes fate is kind. And sometimes you can have what you most desire.

Baz lays in their bed, staring at Simon’s sleeping golden face. Even after all these years together, he is still the brightest, most beautiful thing in the entire solar system, and Baz feels lucky enough to bathe in his warmth. He pushes a stray bronze curl away from his face and lightly kisses the mole on his cheek. Simon hums and smiles in his slumber. Baz embraces his husband tight as he drifts off as well.

In the end, it was not so impossible. The moon could have his sun after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cheesy, I know, but I love me some good cheese. Hope you enjoyed that, and hopefully see you all later!


	2. Role Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz try something new in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know what the summary implies, but it's not explicit at all. It's barely mature even imo. There's no sexy times, sorry! It's cute tho, hope that makes up for it. Enjoy :D

**Simon**

“Are you sure about this?” I ask

“Yes, Snow, I’m very sure,” Baz replies.

“Really?”

He quirks an eyebrow at me. “Does it look like I’ve changed my mind?”

Well, no. He’s got himself firmly strapped in to the leather restraints attached to his headboard. He's all spread out and beautiful and I am absolutely terrified. We’ve been together for over three years, yet I can still be scared to do something wrong in front of Baz. Sad, I know.

“No, definitely, not.”

His face melts into softness. “Are you okay with doing this?”

I nod vigorously. I do want to do this, I’m just incredibly nervous. “Yeah, yeah. It’s...different, but I’ll try.” 

He smiles softly. It’s a smile I’ve had the privilege to get to know so well over the years. “Okay. You can stop anytime too, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Just do what I've done.”

I nod again while swallowing the enormous lump in my throat. “So, uh,” I stop my shaking fingers, “should I start now?

“If you feel ready,” he replies.

“Okay...uh, safe word?”

“Cherries.”

I nod slowly. “Right, okay, good.” I square my shoulders, trying to be intimidating and dominating. I guess. “Now, have you, uh...been a bad boy, Baz?

“Oh, yes.” His voice is low and sexy, and the way his eyes are half lidded is really hot.

“So you have to be punished.” I wish my voice wasn’t wavering so much. I’m so fucking nervous.

“Yes, please.”

I gulp and put my knees up on the bed, straddling Baz’s legs. “You’ll get what you deserve you...naughty, naughty boy...”

I feel like a moron, but I just don’t know how to do this. It’s not like I’m unfamiliar. Baz has done this to me a couple times. (We’re trying new stuff.) (Baz is really hot when he’s mean sometimes, okay?) I’m trying to mimic him but...I don’t know, it feels weird for some reason. Maybe I’m just not made for this. But I want to try for Baz.

“How should you be punished?” I say

“What do you think?” His voice is so smooth and silky. Fuck, I’m supposed to be punishing him but I feel like I’m being tortured.

“Uh, I think, you deserve...a spanking?”

He lifts his eyebrow again. (It’s scary how good he is at that). “Are you asking me?”

“No! No, no, I’m in charge here.” Technically I am, but I still feel lost. “Uh, roll onto your front. And on your knees.”

Baz does as he’s asked, rolling onto his stomach, arms now crossed over one another. He lifts his knees so his arse is practically presented to me. Cautiously, I roll down his boxers. (God his arse is gorgeous. Thank the heavens for the LSE football team.) I slowly raise my arm up and slap Baz’s right arse cheek. Well, not really. It’s more a light tap than anything.

“You’ve been so bad,” I say, trying to sound sexy. “Bad boy, Baz. Such a bad boy.”

I slap him again with a little more force. Baz is making small noises. I can’t tell what they are, but they’re there. Is he liking this? I hope so. I slap him again a little harder. I’m trying to build up the force really slowly in case it's too much.

This goes on for a minute before Baz finally decides to pipe up. And it’s exactly what I don’t want to hear.

“Cherries,” he says firmly. I immediately back off, scurrying back on the bed.

“Sorry! I’m sorry,” I say. “Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?”

“Undo the restraints please.”

I immediately do as he says and unbelt the cuffs. Baz rolls onto his back. But he doesn’t look upset. He’s...he’s fucking giggling.

“W-What?” I say dumbly. “Are you laughing at me?!”

“I’m sorry,” he says, still holding back his laughs. “I don’t mean to-”

“I was trying! I really was!”

“I know you were, Snow, and I appreciate it very much.”

“Then why are you laughing?!” I feel so dumb and useless. I’m shit at this, like I’m shit at everything. Fuck, I feel like I’m going to cry.

Baz sits up and takes my hands in his. I think about pulling back, but I like Baz’s hands. “Because you are one of the kindest, most wonderful people on this Earth. You can’t bear the idea of hurting someone for no reason. And the fact that you can’t even spank me when I ask you too is so sweet it makes me giggle with happiness.”

I blink slowly, trying to process his words. I didn't think of it, but that makes sense. We've hurt each other enough. Maybe I'm scared to hurt him more. “So...you’re not making fun of me?”

He shrugs one shoulder. "Well, a little." I shove him slightly. The wanker laughs and pulls me closer. "But I’m also hopelessly in love with your ridiculously kind heroic arse.”

My face breaks out in a grin. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.” He pushes back a piece of my hair. I love when he does that. “There doesn’t seem to be an unjustly mean bone in your whole bloody body, Snow. I didn't want to let you go on doing something you were obviously uncomfortable with.”

"But you wanted it..."

"Not if you don't."

I smile more, letting my forehead fall forward against Baz’s. “Y'know, despite you sharp tongue you’re the most considerate man ever.”

Baz delicately presses his mouth to mine. It’s a nice kiss, a simple one, no safewords or anything. I like the whole dom Baz thing sometimes but I also just like my Baz and nothing else.

Baz pulls me forward so my body lays on top of his. He holds me tight, and I do the same. Both of us could spend an eternity in each other's arms.

"I do want to try again," I mumble against his chest. "I want to get comfortable with it."

"Really?" He says it cautiously, making sure I have an out. But I don't want one.

"Yeah. It could be fun. It's just gonna take time, and some practice. That okay?"

Baz presses his lips to my temple. "That's completely okay, love."

"Good." I lift my head up slightly, looking him in the eye with a sly smile. "Maybe I'm going to need to watch you a bit more."

He grins with delight, and a touch of sadistic pleasure. "I have no problem with that."

I kiss him hard, pushing everything I feel for him through my lips. Though it's pointless. Nothing, no words, no kiss, could ever encompass my feelings for this ridiculous, lovely man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm nervous about posting this because I'm worried it's weird, but I hope it's funny too. Hope you all liked it :D


	3. Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz are shopping for a special occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been posted actually on the ninth day but stupid work, ugh. Either way, enjoy!

**Baz**

“So, what do you think?” I ask. The suit is sleek black with silver trim, very dashing and respectable. I look at myself in the mirror, but I can see Snow behind me in the chair. His pretty mouth twists around, head tilting to the side.

“I dunno,” he says, “something about it...doesn’t seem right.”

I sigh heavily. “You’ve said that about the last three, love.”

“I know, I know, I just...” He stands up and puts his hands on my shoulder. His fingers trace the smooth fabric. The horny, still somewhat distrubed part of me hopes he rips it off and shoves me into the dressing room. But in reality that room is very dirty and very small. Not exactly sexy. Besides, we can go back to our place later. ( _Our_ place, our flat. Crowley, I love being able to say that.)

“Just what?”

He shrugs. “It just doesn’t work.”

“What? You don’t like me in a classic black suit?”

“No, no, it's great, but it doesn’t seem...flashy enough?”

I look over my shoulder, a smirk on my mouth. “Flashy?”

His cheeks turn bright red as he shrugs again. “I dunno. You look good in flashy stuff.”

“Yes, if I want to be an arse and hog all the attention.”

“Well, it’s our engagement party, you should get to be the centre of attention.”

I smile, turning all the way to face him. I take his hand in mine. His ring is very warm, because he never, ever takes it off. “Well, what do you suggest then, Snow?”

His forehead crinkles together in that adorable way it does when he thinks hard. I want to kiss his pout. Eventually, his mouth pulls into a big grin. He dashes off back into the store. I wait for what feels like forever, but soon enough Snow is dashing back in with a suit in hand. My eyes go wide. 

“Really?” I say. “That’s a blast from the past.”

“Yeah, I know,” he laughs. “But I think it’ll look really good.”

“Doesn’t bring up any bad memories?”

“Nah, not anymore. I mean, it’s been almost ten years. Can’t avoid floral prints forever, yeah?”

I smile softly. “No, I suppose we can’t.” I take the suit from him. “Give me a moment.”

He’s grinning as I close the changing room door. Getting it on is easy, and the fabric feels heavenly. When I step out, Simon’s jaw drops.

“Well, do I look good?” I drawl. Of course I know the answer. Snow was right, this suit is very nice. It’s smooth dark blue silk with a black interior. Delicate periwinkle flowers of multiple varieties decorate the jacket, trousers, and waistcoat. Some are extremely vibrant while others are more subtle, fading into the gorgeous deep navy. I’ve put on a simple white shirt and black skinny tie which work very well. I feel like a fashion model or an alternative pop star. And from the gaping, blushing expression on his face, Simon very much appreciates it too.

“Snow? You still there?”

Snow shakes his head, brain seeming to come back online. He grins so hard I can almost see his molars. He stands up and closes the distance between us. His hands caress the jacket, fingers curling around the edge.

“We should buy you this,” he says quietly.

“Agreed, because I like the way you’re reacting.”

Snow chuckles. “Well, it looks really good.” He lightly tugs the lapels, making me step just a little bit closer. “And it’ll look even better when I rip it off you after the party.”

I can feel my cheeks heat up. Thank magic I haven’t had my daily dose of blood today, or my entire face would be scarlet. Snow’s smug grin should not be so hot. It’s bloody criminal. And it’s even more criminal that I’m not kissing him right now. That’s easily fixable.

I lean forward and press my mouth to his. Snow happily pushes back with a smile on his lips. It’s sweet and lovely. To think that a decade ago we almost lost this, lost each other. I’m so glad we didn’t. I never want to kiss anyone except him. Snow feels the same. We agreed on that ages ago, nothing is going to change that, but still, a part of me is very eager to marry Simon. To make our commitment official on paper and in front of our loved ones. Bloody hell, I can’t wait to marry him.

We gently separate. Simon gives me one last kiss on the cheek, then brings his lips to my ear. “So we'll buy it, then have supper at that French place?"

"Wonderful idea, love." I give him a peck before I swan into the change room. I can feel Snow's heated gaze on my back. Oh, I am going to have a lot of fun with this suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://www.asos.com/us/asos-design/asos-design-wedding-skinny-suit-jacket-in-navy-floral-linen-look/prd/9448616) is what I based Baz's suit on. See y'all next time :D


End file.
